Rawr
by whorizon
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Why does Sasuke keep saying rawr? I find it hilarious yet... a tad odd.


I don't own Naruto... incase you're wondering :)

**R**a**w**r**.**

.

.

.

"Naruto give me your phone... please?" I ask with my cutest pout that I could muster up.

He looks at me and gives me a huge grin and hands over his cell phone, not before yelling "Of course!" and catching the attention of a certain Uchiha in the classroom.  
'Hey I don't think New York heard you, can you say it a little louder?' I quickly hide myself by putting my hood up. (Because I'm _that_ gangster.)

"Thanks a bunch, yo." I mumble towards Naruto, then proceed to text. Seriously, what else does a troubled teenager do during study hall? 'I hope you have unlimited texting ,there bud.' I think to myself as I start raping his orange (psh, custom made) iPhone.

.

Naruto: Hey Ino its sakura.

Ino: heyy so whats wrong?

Naruto: Kiba asked me 2 the dance.

Ino: and...

Naruto: I said yes.

Ino: (gasp x 10)

Naruto: (sigh)

Ino: I thought... what about...?

Naruto: Hes such a whimp. He hasnt even talkd 2 me :,(

Ino: I bet hes jellin.

Naruto: ...Hes what?

Ino: Jellin. You know like jealous :)

Naruto: I thought we agreed that kim possible was lameee.

Ino: Heh... :P

Naruto: O and so not true.

Ino: Whos the boi expert here?

Naruto: Me. So bow down.

Ino: Btw wheres yer fone?

Naruto: O... i sorta left it in HIS pocket when we were you  
know... making out yesturday in the boys locker room....

Ino: Euwy! TMI. W8 y was it in his pocket?

Naruto: Oh well... He put it there when u started like madly  
txtn me and then we... umm yeah.

Ino: Ick. So y r u goin with Kiba?

Naruto: The dance is tonight! And I had no other  
choice! HE asked some Karin chik. Psh, sounds like a  
crack whores name.

Ino: Wat an assface! Y would he DO dat?!

Naruto: beats me.

Ino: O shit. i think kakashi saw me txtn. ttyl  
my luv. :)

Naruto: Damn...

.

Just great. Who am I supposed to talk to now?! Oh wait a new text message from... (insert gasp)

.

Sasuke: Hey Sakura.

Naruto: How did u kno i had Narutos fone? Stalker.

Sasuke: Naruto basically yelled it to the world.

Naruto: ... wat do u want?

Sasuke: r u taking dog boy 2 the dance?

Naruto: Ugh. His name is KIBA! & yeah. I am :P

Sasuke: y?

Naruto: y do u care?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: c, u don't care.

Sasuke: i do.

Naruto: Psh, whateveZ.

Naruto: O and give me back my fone damnit.

Sasuke: Catch.

Naruto: No no no no no! Don't throw it across  
the room!

Sasuke: ?

Naruto: I'll prolly drop it!

Sasuke: w/e, catch it.

Naruto: ohemgee!

Sasuke: Congrats, u caught it.

Naruto: ... yeah. Its... dead though. it has no battery  
frickn damnit!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Rawr.

Naruto: ...what?

Sasuke: Rawr.

Naruto: Sasuke, wth?

.

Sasuke texting Rawr would have to be the funniest thing ever. I would have continued laughing if only the bell hadn't rung.

"Naruto can I use your cell phone for a little more? PLEASE. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?" Again I used the ol' puppy pout.

"Sure Sakura! Just give it back when math ends!" I gave him a big (brotherly) hug, because... he's just amazing, and I'm pretty sure he has no unlimited texting...

.

.

Naruto: Hey Kiba its Sakura, I cant go 2 the dance :(

Kiba: wat? y?

Naruto: Im not feelin well.

Kiba: O

Naruto: O but dont let me ruin yer fun!

Kiba: I have no d8

Naruto: Ask... that one chik who sits behind u in math.

Kiba: O her... ok. L8r hope u feel better.

Naruto: thx :)

.

Well ditching the dance was easier than I thought. I mean, I wanted to go but... I just wouldn't be able to stand seeing Sasuke dance with this crack whore girl that I don't even know. I don't know why I'm so upset. I wasn't even Sasuke's girlfriend err anything ...so he has the right to ask anyone. Oh but why _her_ and not _me_?!

... I'm in math and someone is throwing eraser chunks around the room. Its driving me insane. Okay whoever throws one more-

My butt just vibrated. And that scared the shit out of me. Naruto (who is sitting on my left) looks at me funny. I smile sheepishly.

Oh hey its Naruto's iPhone (why does he get one?! WHY?) that vibrated! OH. New text message! Wo0t. And its from... ugh. Does this kid ever leave me alone? I need to sulk about him in peace here!

.

Sasuke: Hey Sakura.

Naruto: How do you know I'm not Naruto?

Sasuke: I sit 2 seats away from you, I can  
c u reading this txt. (smirk)

Naruto: Go eat a twinkie. (glares)

Sasuke: I'm not going with Karin 2 the dance.

Naruto: Y

Sasuke: Bcus she'll ruin my perfect image.

Naruto: No really, y?

Sasuke: I won this bet so that means I don't have  
2g with her.

Naruto: You txt more than u talk.

Sasuke: ...ok?

Naruto: Well I'm not going with Kiba :)

Sasuke: Rawr.

Naruto: okay rofl here! Y do keep doing that?!

Sasuke: Im speaking in dinosaur...

Naruto: What? ...O. O! Awww.

Sasuke: Rawr.

Naruto: Awww. Rawr means ily in dinosaur!

Sasuke: Rawr.

Naruto: Rawr!

Naruto: Teme this is very... icky! STOP saying Rawr. Its  
freaking me out! Euwie, you and Sakura better not be going  
to the locker room, again. I was scarred for life when I walked  
in on you 2...

Sasuke: It was u who screamed like  
a girl and made everyone think I  
was raping someone? YOU got Sakura  
and I in trouble. Im going to KILL u.

Naruto: um... rawr?

.

.

.

Sunshine Fresh: Review & i will love you **forever** :)


End file.
